1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a toy assembly and more particularly to a toy airplane or rocket built of a plurality of pieces that can be reconfigured to become other toys.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Self propelled toy airplanes capable of locomotion on the ground are well known in the prior art. Some toy airplanes of the prior art are built from a plurality of component pieces assemblable by the children playing with the toy. These component pieces are configured to simulate the component parts of a real airplane, i.e. the wings, fuselage, tail section, etc.
Due to the inherent nature of the toy market, the toy industry is constantly striving to provide toys of unique and useful features which challenge the creative imagination and manual dexterity of the children. The toy assembly of the present invention having component parts which may be reconfigured to provide a plurality of smaller toys, is the result of an effort to provide a toy having such unique and useful features.